


Fame

by sixclawsdragon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim's a dork, M/M, Press Conferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixclawsdragon/pseuds/sixclawsdragon
Summary: Bones isn't as well known as the rest of the crew, but he understands that doctors don't get as much press. He's fine with that, no matter what Jim thinks. Right?





	

It’s after someone brings them a magazine they found on shore leave with Jim’s face on the cover that the topic of fame comes up. Jim is understandably well known for all his crazy stunts and world-saving. When Jim grins and flips through the magazine, the pages are filled with photos of him and Spock, and occasionally some of the bridge crew. Leonard isn’t there.

It makes sense, he knows it does. He’s usually (relatively) safe on the ship while all the dangerous away missions are happening, out of the public eye. Not that Leonard minds, really, he’s a doctor, not a celebrity.

“Look, Bones, I’m famous! The great Captain Kirk.” Jim’s voice pulls him from his thoughts. He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and watches as he waves the magazine in Spock’s face. (“That’s you, Spock!”)

“Great. That ego of yours doesn’t need to get any bigger.” He grumbles, and Jim smirks.

“I think someone’s jealous~” He sing-songs, and Leonard scoffs.

“No way in hell am I jealous of you and your weekly near-death experiences.” Jim just laughs.

But Leonard decides he’d rather not discuss the magazine anymore, and he makes a vague excuse about having to finish some paperwork and leaves Jim’s quarters.

* * *

It’s about a week later when Jim corners him during a slow shift in sickbay and brings it up again. Leonard tries to change the subject, but every effort fails, and Jim seems to notice what he’s doing.

“Something wrong, Bones?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “It doesn’t bother you that I’m in that magazine, does it?”

“Of course not, you and Spock deserve it.” And he means it. They’ve done a lot of great things, and it’s only fair that they get some recognition for it. But Jim frowns.

“Is that it? That it’s me and Spock?” His voice is quieter now, softer. “Do you want me to do something about it? I’m sure we can get you in a magazine too. After all,” he brightens. “I am the great Captain Kirk.”

“Yeah? Well, I think the great Captain Kirk is overdue for a Tanzian flu vaccine.” It’s not exactly true, but he reaches for the handle of the drawer next to them, and Jim suddenly decides he has other places to be.

_Serves him right._ Leonard thinks, though Jim might’ve been close to the truth.

* * *

When Jim asks him to come up on stage with him at a Starfleet press conference, for “moral support,” Leonard is sure he’s planning something. ( _Moral support, my ass_ )

But without knowing what, he can’t very well say no, and now here they are walking onto the stage. He stands just behind Jim and off to one side when they reach the podium set up for him.

Leonard tunes out most of the questions. He already knows all the answers, after all. But then Jim is looking at him and saying something- “…thank my CMO, Doctor McCoy for that.”

He nods, agreeing with whatever the hell Jim’s just said. Probably something about how Leonard’s kept him alive for years. But Jim isn’t done.

“Why don’t you come closer, darlin’?” He tries to imitate Leonard’s accent and only half-succeeds, but Leonard steps forward anyway, wary.

And then Jim kisses him full on the mouth in front of all these people, and he can hear the cameras going off and the people murmuring to each other, but it’s a little hard to focus on that right now.

At least until they break apart and he remembers where they are.

“What in the name of-”

“Well, that’s all we have time for today, I’m afraid. Sorry about that, really.” Jim throws an arm around him and steers him backstage, where he stops and faces Leonard, hands on his shoulders.

“What was that?!” Jim is just beaming now.

“You said you wanted to be famous, and now you are! All the magazines will be talking about you now.” Leonard just stands there for a moment, dumbstruck.

“Remember that Tanzian flu vaccine? I think I’m just gonna give you the Tanzian _flu_ instead.” Jim just laughs at his threat.

“I know you liked it.” He dances away from Leonard’s hands grabbing at his shirt.

“Jim Kirk, when I get my hands on you-”

“Ooh, what are you gonna do? Something indecent, I hope.” Leonard can’t think of a punishment terrible enough, so he just sprints after Jim, who starts running through the groups of people milling about, making Leonard crash into Spock.

For all his complaining, it’s all-in-all the most fun he’s had in a while.


End file.
